1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a pixel, a display device including the same, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a pixel including an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an active matrix type of display device including the pixel, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an OLED of which luminance is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode and a cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
Generally, such displays are classified into either a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving type.
Between them, in view of resolution, contrast, and operational speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned on for every unit pixel has been primarily used for commercial applications. One frame of the active matrix type display device includes a scan period for image data programming and a light emission period for light emission according to the programmed image data.
Recently, OLED display panels have been produced with increased size and resolution. As the display panel is increased in size and resolution is increased, the time for image data programming increases and driving of the display device becomes more difficult.
Such problems become more severe in displaying a stereoscopic image. When displaying in stereo according to the national television system committee (NTSC) standard, the display device should alternately display 60 frames of a left-eye image and 60 frames of a right-eye image in one second. Thus, such devices require two or more times the driving frequency than that of a d device displaying a non-stereo image.